stereosexual
by darklover71
Summary: super junior  sihanchul  entre otros que se daran amedida escribamos...muy random ...pasen a leer
1. Chapter 1

Hola~ este fanfic es muy random :D lo hicimos en nuestros ratos de desocupe(?) kamille alice doll y yo (**darklover71**) y fue de una forma muy especial, pues cada una escribía un renglón, así que pues verán es difícil seguir la idea de la otra, pero el caso, nos divertimos mucho escribiéndolo, y al final hicimos que funcionara…esperamos que les guste :D

Titulo del fic: stereosexual

Serie: super junior

Parejas: sihanchul, a medida que se va escribiendo el fic vamos a ir añadiendo parejas (?) asi que aun nada es seguro

Tipo : yaoi

Género: shonen ai

Clasificación: pg [por el momento]

Advertencias: multiautor, relaciones hombrexhombre

Capitulo 1 ~primera parte~

El pequeño estaba recostado en el pecho de su hyung mientras que veían juntos televisión en la sala, todos estaban descansando, pues habían tenido una muy ardua semana de trabajo y entrenamiento, ya que pronto saldrían de nuevo a escena; el súper show ya estaba casi listo en su totalidad, solo faltaba coordinar un pedazo de la última canción, Sorry Sorry, que había tenido una pequeña modificación para el concierto y aun no estaba lista, pues se había añadido a último minuto.

-hyung, estoy tan agotado, me gustaría poder quedarme así todo el día- dijo Hannie a su hyung, quien le acariciaba el pelo.

-lo sé, a mí también me encantaría quedarme a tu lado viendo televisión y disfrutando de este maravilloso ambiente.

-si hyung, es tan relajante, hemos trabajado muy duro, ojala todo salga bien y no decepcionemos a las fans –.

Lentamente el menor se fue quedando dormido mientras su hyung miraba al horizonte pensativo, si, era una escena enternecedora pero había algo que le estaba molestando a Heechul, se podía sentir en el ambiente, la preocupación lo embargaba, pero no sabía qué era lo que le preocupaba, ¿tendría que ver con el hecho de que Siwon se iría a China muy pronto?, a lo mejor, él sabía que era un hecho inevitable, pero ¿Por qué precisamente él?¿por qué no otro? O ¿Por qué no podía acompañarlo?, él ya sabía cómo era cuando Siwon salía de viaje, la tristeza lo embargaba, pero tenía que irse, filmar su próximo dorama, ya era un hecho él se iría pronto. Y sabia que Siwon lo ansiaba, hacia semanas que él solo hablaba de eso; ¿será que estaba siendo muy egoísta?, ¿o era porque estaba empezando a "querer" de una manera distinta a Simba?, no estaba seguro, y es que todo era tan extraño, y es que todo había empezado con un simple beso accidental, uno de esos tantos que había "compartido" con el resto del grupo, solo que ese de verdad había sido un accidente, no como los otros, que habían sido para imponer un record, y ese beso en sí, no había sido nada del otro mundo, fue apenas un suave roce de sus perfectos labios, pero fue suficiente, más que suficiente, pues ahora deseaba y añoraba esos rosados y finos labios, los labios de su dongsangen –suspiró- ¿Por qué te tienes que ir?, ¿por qué me dejas así?, quisiera que te quedaras aquí a mi lado.

-pero si estoy aquí a tu lado hyung- dijo Hannie mientras abría lentamente los ojos, sorprendiendo a Chulie, quien se sobresalto con las palabras del chino.

-ah, ¿dijiste algo?, no te escuche bien- dijo Chulie a Hangeng que se incorporaba lentamente al lado de su hyung.

-Heechul hyung, yo no me iré a ningún lado, no te dejare solo, además, si me fuese, te extrañaría tanto que nada me haría feliz-dijo el chino

Heechul no respondió, solo se limito a acercar al menor contra su pecho, para que este sintiera lo que no podía expresar con palabras, en ese momento, una lagrima cayo de sus ojos, pero rápidamente la seco, antes de que el otro se percatara de aquello, no quería que él pensara que estaba deprimido, pues sabía que él era quien hacía sentir al menor cómodo en cualquier lugar el era, su soporte, su apoyo y antes que nada, su mejor amigo, no podía desfallecer ahora, y si demostraba sus pensamientos lo más probable es que lo haría, debía aguantar, y conservar la imagen que el chino tenia de él.

_  
Esperamos que les halla gustado, y que nos hagan saber como les parecio, aceptamos cartas de amor, tomatazos y amenazas de muerte entre otras :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola volvimos con una actualizacion, perdon por dejarles esperando tanto tiempo. Este capitulo es mucho mas largo, esperamos sea de su agrado.

Bueno como ya saben nosotras no tenemos beta reader so perdon de antemano por cualquier error

* * *

Aquella enternecedora escena fue interrumpida de repente por Sungmin, quien se dirigía a la cocina por algunos bocadillos para él y para el mankae, ya que era tarde y ambos estaban hambrientos, y mientras pasaba por allí, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de sus hyungs y quedarse un buen rato mirándolos con ternura, hasta que se percato de ello y recordó la razón por la cual estaba allí, era porque le llevaría unos dulces al bebe, y al tratar de retomar su tarea, sin querer hizo ruido al tropezar con un mueble, provocando que sus hyungs lo voltearan a mirar, el rosado les sonrió a manera de disculpa y ambos lo miraron con el ceño un tanto fruncido. – Min, ten más cuidado por favor – dijo una voz que provenía del pasillo, -lo siento, es que estoy como distraído, la próxima vez tendré mas cuidado – contesto sonrojándose mientras miraba hacia el pasillo, - lamento haberlos interrumpido- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a sus mayores. – no te preocupes minnie, ¿pero no te hiciste daño? – Pregunto el chino, mientras se acercaba al menor, alejándose de Heechul, quedando el ultimo inmerso en sus pensamientos, -¿seguro estas bien?- volvió a preguntar el chino. – si no te preocupes, el golpe no fue nada- dijo el rosado agachando la cabeza –bueno está bien, si tu lo dices- dijo Hangeng, quien tomo al menor de las manos y se dirigieron a la cocina, a él también le estaba entrando el hambre y se le antojaba algo preparado por el menor, ya que no quería cocinar, pero sabía muy bien que minnie solo cocinaba cosas dulces, así que se dispuso a "cambiar" el menú, cambiando lo que el rosado iba a cocinar, le convencería de dejarse ayudar y enseñar de él a preparar arroz frito al estilo chino, esperaba y deseaba que su plan se llevase a cabo exitosamente, y así poder prepara una deliciosa cena para todos.  
En otro lado, se encontraban hablando animadamente frente al PC, Donghae y Eunhyuk, que discutían sobre un video de su última presentación, era un fancam, y aunque no se veía a la perfección, captaba varios momentos importantes; mientras leían los comentarios de las fans y agradecían sus bellos mensajes – mira fishy, las fans dicen que fue hermosa nuestra presentación y que se han emocionado. –Hay hyuki, te quiero tanto, y a nuestras fans también por supuesto- dijo el menor, dándole un dulce beso en los labios al otro, quien se sorprendió pero respondió de igual forma, perdiéndose lentamente en el sentimiento cálido que le inundaba cada vez que estaba cerca de su novio, no hacía mucho que lo era, pues apenas hacia unos días en que habían confesado sus sentimientos hacia el otro, todo había ocurrido de una forma extraña pues las situaciones habían sido adversas y algo fuera de lo común.

/•/ Semanas atrás/•/

Estaban en el edificio de la SM, reunidos en el salón hablando de el concierto con todos los miembros y el presidente de la compañía se les había acercado a felicitarlos pues todo iba de maravilla, la preparación de las coreografías y las canciones, era como a pedir de boca.  
-Por tanto esfuerzo, serán recompensados, irán de paseo, a la playa a unas merecidas vacaciones, lo único es que en vista de que es un viaje improvisado, no encontramos habitaciones para todos , y por eso tendrán que dormir por parejas en camas matrimoniales, así que serán emparejados y solo habrá un trío, hemos decidido que el que compartirá habitación con dos de sus compañeros será Heechulshii, porque últimamente se ha vuelto un poco "intolerante y egoísta " a la hora de compartir con los demás ...-  
Antes de que pudiera proseguir, un grito lo interrumpió – Hay! No yoo!¿Intolerante?.. ¿Egoista?- se quejaba Heechul mientras los demás lo miraban con cara de WTF?, pues aquello era más que obvio aunque el otro no lo aceptara  
- Bueno haciendo caso omiso a la anterior interrupción, les sigo informando, las parejas ya están asignadas por habitaciones, bueno el orden esta así: habitación 1 Leeteuk y Kangin, habitación 2 Hangen y Siwon, habitación 3 Yesung y Ryewook, habitación 4 Eunhyuk y Donghae, habitación 5 Kyuhyun y Sungmin y por ultimo en la habitación 6 Kibum y Shindong, ahora bien para decidir en qué habitación quedara Heechul-shii, meteremos papeles de colores con los nombres de los demás en una bolsita y Heechul-shii sacara el papel con el nombre de uno de ustedes, con el que compartirá habitación también, así formaremos el trío, bueno espero hayan comprendido todo, y no siendo mas-dijo mirando a Heechul- acércate por favor- espeto el mayor mientras extendía una bolsita con los papelitos doblados que contenían los nombres de los presentes, el menor extendió la mano y saco un papelito de color verde, lo desdoblo y vio en el escrito con una pulcra letra el nombre de su dongsangen –Siwon-dijo este entregándole el papelito al presidente, con un poco de indiferencia, estaba realmente molesto, es decir lo habían llamado intolerante, pero miro la cara de Hangen y se dio cuenta de cómo para la cara del menor era todo lo contrario a la suya, pues él sabía que lo que más quería este era compartir habitación con él y con Siwon , si , el pequeño le tenía mucho aprecio a este último, y para nadie era secreto que él, Heechul, era el que hacía sentir mas cómodo al chino, en todos los sentidos.  
- bueno chicos, mañana en la mañana partiremos, a eso de las 9:00 am, los espero puntualmente en el aeropuerto, pues el vuelo parte a eso de las 11:00 am, pueden ir a preparase-dijo el presidente antes de salir por la puerta del salón.

Todos los chicos salieron de allí, comentando alegremente sobre aquel maravilloso viaje, no se lo creían, iba a ser mañana, tan pronto, tan improvisado, tan merecido, se alejaban en parejas, según la habitación que les habían asignado, menos Heechul quien iba al final, alejado de los otros, pues estaba algo malhumorado.  
-hyung, no te pongas así, ¿acaso no te alegra?¿no te emociona el que nos hayan dado un descanso?-decía Hangen al mayor mientras lo abrazaba.-pero como quieres que me ponga, si me han insultado en mi cara- decía Heechul.  
-hyung pero tampoco es para tanto, además mira que nos ha tocado juntos ¿no te gusta eso?-preguntaba el chino mirándolo a los ojos  
-pues, si Hannie, si me alegra, es decir, tuve suerte de que me tocara contigo y con Simba, pues son los que más me comprenden – dijo el otro, mientras veía como el rostro del menor se iluminaba con una sonrisa  
-Hey! Ustedes dos, vengan que tenemos que arreglar las cosas para mañana –decía Siwon que se había quedado parado esperando a sus hyungs

- Ay simba, tú y tu afán, te saldrán arrugas- dijo Heechul mientras se acercaba a su hyung y lo tomaba por la cintura,–para eso tenemos toda la noche-dijo seductoramente en su oído, provocando que los vellos de la nuca del menor se erizaran ante la cercanía de su hyung –no digas esas cosas hyung, sabes que me pones nervioso- repuso Siwon, -¿te pongo nervioso?-le dijo el mayor mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida – me alegra saber eso, mi querido simba, Hannie –dijo, volteándose a ver al chino – no te quedes atrás- y lo tomo a él también por la cintura- creo, que vamos a tener unas interesantes vacaciones de "descanso"- y diciendo esto último, Heechul acerco más a su cuerpo a sus dos dongsangens.

Entre tanto Yesung, conversaba tranquilamente con Ryewook ya que iba a ser la primera vez que ambos compartían habitación y más aun la misma cama, -hyung, realmente estoy algo nervioso, no me gustaría incomodarte en lo absoluto, ¿me dirías si hiciera algo que no te gustara, por favor? – dijo el menor, -hay wookie, no te preocupes –dijo Yesung mientras lo abrazaba, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara ante la cercanía de el mayor- más bien vamos a empacar todo rápidamente, así estaremos más que listos para mañana, ¡hay! ¿Tu crees que debería llevar a mis niñas?- pregunto Yesung al otro, con un brillo indescriptible en los ojos, ¿acaso era tanto el amor que les tenia?... -¿Cuáles niñas?- pregunto wookie desconcertado, -pues mis tortugas, mis pequeñas, lindas y amadas tortuguitas, hay es que no quisiera dejarlas solitas, además, ¿Quién jugara con ellas? ¿quién les dará de comer? Y más importante aún, ¿Quién les contara un cuento para que se puedan ir a dormir?-dijo el mayor mientras miraba al espacio, Ryewook lo miro con ternura y con una sonrisa respondió – si quieres llevarlas , hazlo, yo te ayudare a cuidarlas, bueno solo, solo si quieres, pues me encantaría, pero…pues es cosa tuya- dijo esto último, algo nervioso, mirando al suelo mientras esperaba la respuesta de su hyung, a Yesung se le iluminaron los ojos y lo abrazo -¿estás hablando enserio?, ¿harías eso por mí y mis pequeñas?, hay wookie eres más que amor-dijo el Mayor.  
–no hay de que hyung- dijo wookie, mientras sentía como su cara tomaba poco a poco un color rosado – yo soy feliz si me dejas compartir algo tan importante para ti- y se fueron juntos a preparar todo lo necesario para el viaje.

~  
Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto, se encontraron los 13 chicos con el presidente a la hora acordada, no podían creer lo que veían, las fans llenaban el lugar, sentían como les tomaban fotos hasta cuando bostezaban, miles de flashes disparados a cada segundo, por todos lados, allí estaban ellas, gritando sus nombres sin parar, era increíble como lo lograban , es decir, se hizo el anuncio de que ellos iban a viajar solo a unas pocas personas, y ni siquiera se les había dicho la hora del vuelo, pero según los informes ellas estaban allí desde la noche anterior, esperándolos a ellos, sus ídolos, con carteles gigantes donde les deseaban un buen viaje y recordándoles cuanto los amaban.

Estaban felices de ver el apoyo de sus fans de cómo se alegraban de verlos mientras partían a sus "vacaciones", entraron al avión y se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Kyuhyun y Sungmin, escogieron los primeros puestos del lado derecho, pues así quedaban más cerca de donde las azafatas guardaban las golosinas, el mayor había insistido en hacerse allí, pues no sabía cuánto aguantaría sin azúcar en su sangre, entonces el menor tuvo que acceder, en cuanto Sungmin le mostro uno de sus irresistibles pucheros, esos a los que nadie se podía resistir, esos a los que el menor no le podía dar un no por respuesta, el rosado emocionado al escuchar la respuesta afirmativa de su bebe, salto hacia él, dándole un beso en la mejilla como muestra de agradecimiento, el pequeño sonrió, ante tal contacto, pues ya sabía cómo era su hyung, y era precisamente por eso que lo quería tanto, esas pequeñas muestras de cariño era lo que los mantenía unidos, inseparables.

Al otro lado del pasillo se sentaron Kangin y Leteeuk, quienes no ocultaban ni un solo segundo su relación, no por nada los llamaban Appa y Umma, ellos se complementaban el mutuamente, no podían vivir sin el otro, esto se evidenciaba cuando por circunstancias del destino estaban separados, uno era gruñón y el otro un mar de tristeza, por eso todos los demás miembros se esmeraban en dejarlos juntos, en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

El viaje fue ameno, y al llegar al destino, todos gritaron de la felicidad, cogieron su equipaje y salieron corriendo sin rumbo fijo. – ¡chicos! Chicos, cálmense y vengan todos por favor – dijo el líder – debo informarles algo, ya que estamos aquí – y como por arte de magia todos llegaron a donde Leeteuk, porque sabían que si no lo hacían, "papá" seria el que los llevaría ante él, cosa que no era para nada agradable – bueno, umma, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto Heechul. – bueno, pues verán, el presidente de la compañía esta de cumpleaños, y ya que él fue quien nos dio estas vacaciones improvisadas, nosotros le haremos una súper fiesta sorpresa, así, el estará feliz y nosotros le mostraremos nuestro agradecimiento, ¿Qué les parece? – oh yeah man, you're so gorgeous! –Dijo Heechul emocionado mientras hacía como un rapero, - además, puede que nos recompense, dándonos vacaciones como estas más seguido – dijo el maknae.  
-hay sí! Yo ayudo con la decoración, ya verán como todo queda hermoso –dijo el pinku, saltando de la emoción. –Pero bueno, primero vamos a las habitaciones a acomodarnos y después debemos organizarnos bien- dijo el líder- entonces nos dividiremos para comprar comida, bebidas, y demás accesorios.-  
-entonces nos iremos a las habitaciones respectivas, para que no sospeche y de a grupos nos iremos al parque de al frente en donde nos encontraremos en exactamente dos horas- ¿está claro?- pregunto kangin con voz autoritaria, así nadie se atrevería a desobedecer. – Señor, si señor- respondieron los otros a modo de burla mientras salían corriendo hacia su habitación.

Ryewook y Donghae corrían simulando que eran avioncitos, en dirección a la recepción, donde les entregaron las llaves de su respectiva habitación, Hyuki solo podía sonreír al ver a su inocente compañero actuar de forma tan infantil para recibir la llave, de aquella habitación que compartirían por una semana, juntos, ellos dos, nadie más, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a compartir habitación con su pequeño pez, no sabía cómo sería el compartir la misma cama con él, una experiencia totalmente nueva; aunque pensaba que para sus compañeros seria más aun, pues ellos jamás habían compartido habitación con los que se les había designado compañeros, sería interesante ver cómo reaccionarían, moría de ganas por ver al trió súper poderoso compartir una cama King, no podía evitar sonreír al imaginarse a Heechul en la mitad, desesperado, entre Siwi y el chino, como seria para él compartir, no solo con una, sino con dos personas la misma cama, menos mal le había tocado con sus amigos más cercanos, sino que caos el que se habría armado, la diva , mataría a todos los demás, pues exigiría no la mitad, sino toda la cama para él solo, Siwon y Hangeng eran con seguridad los únicos que le tenían la paciencia suficiente, y también, eran los únicos a los que Heechul les cedería la mitad de la cama.  
- Hyuki!..Hyuki!, ¿me estas escuchando?- dijo Donghae sacando al mayor de su ensimismamiento – ya tengo las llaves de la habitación ¿Qué te parece si vamos a probar la cama?- pregunto inocentemente el menor, haciendo que el aludido se sonrojara de sobremanera -¿Qué tienes Hyuki?¿estás enfermo?- pregunto el pez mirando a su compañero a los ojos. – he…jm.. No, no es nada fishy, jeje vamos – dijo Eunhyuk con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros.

Leeteuk y Kangin se dirigían, sonriéndose melosamente, hacia si habitación, querían pasar un buen momento, un poco de tiempo de "calidad", antes de reunirse con los demás para comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta, pero antes de poder hacer algo, una pequeña tortuga, apareció en su cuarto, -jm, el descuidado de Yesung debe andar por aquí- dijo Kangin, y como invocando al diablo, el emo prince apareció tras la puerta con los ojos aguados – hyungs, no han visto de casualidad, a una de mis pequeñas tortuguitas, es …es …es que la deje sola unos segundos y …y … y desapareció- decía entre sollozos Yeye, - no te preocupes, mira a quien hemos encontrado merodeando en nuestra habitación-dijo la umma del grupo dándole a Yeye la tortuguita, mientras este la recibía con los ojos llenos de emoción- gracias… y en cuanto a ti señorita…-decía mientras se alejaba.  
-Ahora si amor, sigamos con lo nuestro- dijo el mayor pícaramente, mientras tomaba al otro por la cintura- que tal si tomamos una ducha-  
-oh, hyung, creo que es una maravillosa idea, porque me comienza a dar un calor infernal- dijo Kangin mientras le besaba el cuello, lenta y delicadamente, haciendo que el mayor soltara pequeños suspiros, ante tanto placer – hay amor, entremos rápido, que ya sabes cómo me pones, no me aguanto las ganas- dijo el líder mientras entraban juntos a la ducha sin dejar de darse besos, poco a poco ambos se despojaron de sus ropas entre caricias dulces pero salvajes, y así, paulatinamente el recinto se inundaba de suaves gemidos que salían de la boca de ambos, el mayor, decidió abrir la llave para acallar de forma sutil, aquellos sonidos…  
-oh, hyung, me haces sentir tan bien, te amo tanto – dijo Kangin mientras pasaba sus suaves y rosados labios por el torso del otro, - yo también te amo, te amo y no quiero que te vayas de mi lado jamás – dijo el mayor mientras soltaba otro gemido, el menor comenzó a bajar sus manos por la espalda del otro mientras que con sus labios exploraba el abdomen del mayor, deteniéndose en el ombligo, pues quería jugar un poco con él, lo lamio y bordeo con su lengua dejándolo bastante húmedo, dibujo un camino de besos hasta los pezones del mayor donde se entretuvo chupándolos y lamiéndolos con una voraz delicadeza, haciendo que el otro se excitara aun más, este demostraba a su hyung todo lo que le provocaban sus caricias mediante gestos y sonidos de lujuria, Kangin estaba perplejo ante la vista que le daba su hyung y sentía como toda su sangre se concentraba en un solo lugar, su miembro se comenzaba a despertar, provocando con su erección una suave caricia en la entrepierna de su hyung, al rozarse sus sexos, ambos sintieron que el placer les inundaba y no pudieron reprimir un gemido que hacía que se excitaran mas, si es que era posible aquello, ambos deseaban ya una sola cosa: unirse y formar una sola persona, un solo corazón, la mezcla perfecta.  
-umma are u ready? – pregunto kangin con un tono de voz sensual.- yeah, i'm ready appa- dijo leeteuk mientras entrecerraba los ojos y acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del menor, haciendo más fácil la entrada del menor, quien lo recostó contra la pared de la ducha y se acerco lo mas que pudo a este, el agua caía sobre los cuerpos de ellos, ayudándoles como lubricante para que la intromisión fuera más fácil, poco a poco kangin comenzó con las estocadas y conforme fue tomando mayor ritmo y profundidad cogió el miembro del mayor y empezó a masturbarlo, ambos se hallaban inmersos en un placer absoluto, y entre gemidos decían el nombre del contrario.  
-amor, me me vengo~ -dijo leeteuk en el oído del menor, - yo..Yo igual, ven-gamonos juntos ah~ -termino el menor mientras llenaba la cavidad del mayor con su esencia y recibía de lleno en su abdomen la del otro.  
En aquel baño solo se podía escuchar ahora, la respiración entrecortada de ellos dos, quienes tras descansar un poco, terminaron de bañarse y se vistieron , el uno al otro, tan solo para decirse de una forma diferente a la carnal, cuanto se amaban, -vamos al parque, a esperar a los niños- dijo finalmente el líder mientras tomaba de la mano al menor y salían de la habitación, como un par de novios enamorados.

El mankae veía como a lo lejos y poco a poco iban llegando todos, Leeteuk y Kangin tomados de la mano, el trió dinamita hablando entre ellos, bueno mejor dicho Heechul habland0o, lo otros escuchando, pero, abrazados como los mejores amigos que eran, detrás de ellos estaban Wookie y Yesung quienes cargaban en sus manos a las pequeñas de yeyé, acariciándolas en la cabecita, aquella escena era realmente tierna, Shingdon y Kibum reían tanto que las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos sin parar y así llegaron todos menos el eunhae, ya habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde la hora acordada y ninguno de los dos aparecía, el líder se comenzaba a preocupar y Kangin a mostrar su desespero frunciendo el ceño –aghh, donde estarán ahora esos dos, ¡acaso no les dijiste que a las 3:00 teuki? Y ya qué hora es…las 3:15!- dijo mientras miraba el reloj - ¡ que piensan de la vida? Esos desconsiderados, y mientras decía esto se asomaban en la lejanía el pez y el mono corriendo muy agitados y sudando – hola! – dijo hae con la voz entrecortada – perdón por tardarnos tanto, pero es que estábamos tan entretenidos que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, es que el tiempo vuela cuando uno se divierte! Verdad hyuki?- dijo mirando al mayor- si fishy nunca me había divertido tanto! Fue tan grandioso – dijo sonriendo, mientras los demás los miraban atónitos- bueno, bueno, pero eso no es excusa para llegar tan tarde- dijo Leeteuk- ahora que ya están todos designare las tareas, para tener todo listo para mañana y sorprender al presidente, entonces:  
Donghae, Eunhyuk y Kibum son los encargados de la comida y las bebidas  
- Yo quiero ir con ellos- dijo Shingdon haciendo que los demás rieran ante sus ocurrencias, - no tu no iras, no puedes, porque te comerías todo en el camino de regreso- dijo el pinku.  
-bueno, siguiendo con las indicaciones:  
Shingdon, Ryewook y Yesung …– un ruido como de alguien esclareciéndose la garganta interrumpió al líder- y las tortugas, son los encargados de la música y el sonido.  
Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Kangin y yo nos encargaremos de la decoración, el salón y la logística.  
El trio dinámico tendrá el trabajo más importante de todos, tendrán que distraer al presidente estos dos días.  
Ahora sí sin ser mas, podemos irnos –dijo Leeteuk –¿ escucharon todos?- pregunto Kangin- Si!- respondieron al unisonó, soltando luego una carcajada y se dirigieron a sus respectivas tareas

Ya todo estaba listo, y los integrantes de Suju habían terminado su deber, claro por el día de hoy, así que cuando todos llegaron se cambiaron y se metieron a la piscina, solo faltaban por meterse, el trió dorado, que se despedían del presidente y se dirigían a cambiarse, para relajarse en la piscina con los demás, el milky skin tenía un traje de baño naranja fuerte que le hacía verse mas varonil, el chino tenía unas bermudas roja que resaltaba todos sus atributos y Siwon tenía una pantaloneta negra pegada y encima de esta, unas bermudas azules, la imagen que regalaba era como para que las fans murieran desangradas y de un ataque al corazón, sus lindos abdominales estaban tan bien marcados que hasta un hombre envidiaría tal cuerpo, y Heechul no pasaba por alto este hecho.

Todos estaban tranquilos en la piscina menos Kibum que tenía una duda desde hacía ya bastante rato y le carcomía internamente, ¿Qué era eso tan divertido que habían hecho Eunhyuk y Donghae hace un rato?, pensaba, le era imposible apaciguar su curiosidad mientras miraba a ambos chicos jugando cual si fueran niños, ¿pero en realidad todos sus juegos serian tan inocentes?. Ya no podía mas, la curiosidad lo estaba matando, estaba decidido a ir y preguntarles directa y personalmente, aunque no podía ocultar su vergüenza y mucho menos su notable sonrojo, así que de forma sigilosa se acerco a ellos – ehh hyungs, es que quería preguntarles algo – dijo haciendo que sus mayores le miraran – es que yo me preguntaba… en que se habían entretenido tanto, es decir, por que llegaron tarde, sudados y agitados- sentencio sintiendo como su cara ardía –jajaja- rieron los aludidos mientras lo miraban tiernamente, hyuki lo hundió u poco en el agua- hay bummie lo que pasa es que apenas dejamos las maletas en las habitación, decidimos explorar el lugar y encontramos una genialosa divertida maquina de baile y nos pusimos a bailar el DDR* y pues queríamos pasar todos los niveles de dificultad, entonces cuando nos dimos cuenta eran las 3 y salimos corriendo, pero nos perdimos, por eso llegamos tarde- le dijo hae. – si bummie, que pensabas que andábamos haciendo?- pregunto Eunhyuk pícaramente haciendo que el menor se volviera a sonrojar y que hae lo mirara inocentemente sin entender de que hablaba, -pues no sé, yo no me podía imaginar que estaban bailando y quería saber que era lo que hacían para entretenerse- dijo Kibum sintiéndose muy apenado y sumergiendo su cabeza en el agua – hay bummi eres muy lindo así- dijo hae mientras depositaba un suave beso en la mejilla de este, haciéndole sentir escalofríos, y que a hyukjae se le revolviera el estomago- si quieres, mas tarde te podemos llevar un rato a jugar, ¿cierto hyuki?- dijo mirando l mayor- emmm, si claro- dijo hyukjae algo incomodo y confundido por lo que sentía en su interior, en realidad no sabía si quería o no compartir con Kibum aquel lugar especial que había descubierto en compañía de su fishy, no se sentía muy bien con eso, por lo que no quería que sus dongsangens lo notaran, así que sonrió, y es que, ¿que les podía decir?¿ que sentía "celos" de Kibum, porque pensaba que este algún día podría apartar a esa persona tan especial, a SU pececito?, cuando se sorprendió pensando en eso, se sonrojo de sobremanera, pues, ahora se daba cuenta de que sentía algo por Donghae, se había enamorado, y ya no le era suficiente ser el más cercano a él, pues sentía que necesitaba estar siempre a su lado, debía ser solo suyo, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba tanto como al aire sus pulmones, las bananas los monos, como el agua los peces- te pasa algo?- preguntaron Donghae y Kibum al unisonó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – no, no es nada, yo… yo solo me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante- dijo mientras miraba el cielo, evitando la mirada de sus dongsangens- que te pasa hyuki- pregunto hae preocupado- nada, en serio, pero si quieres más tarde, en su debido tiempo te contare- dijo sonriéndole, los tres se fueron hacia las escaleras, donde se encontraban sus compañeros conversando alegremente ajenos a su conversación.

-Kyu! Kyu! Ven, vamos a jugar guerra de caballos con yeyé y wooki sí?- dijo Sungmin mientras hacia uno de sus tan famosos pucheros, algo innecesario, ya que el mankae sonreía ante tal idea y había aceptarlo sin siquiera pensarlo, últimamente le encantaba pasar tiempo con Ryewook y Yesung, pero más que nada con Sungmin, además era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, pues quería dejar más que claro que era mejor que Yesung en la piscina y en cualquier lado, y además le daría la felicidad a min de ganar, sabía que su cosita rosa amaba ganar, aunque no lo admitiera y cuando ganaba se ponía 10 veces más cariñoso y tierno de lo normal, esa era su motivación mas grande. – yo también quiero jugar! - Dijo el pececito cuando vio a sus compañeros listos – puedo, puedo, puedo?- pregunto mirándolos con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción- claro que puedes- dijo wooki- pero quien es tu pareja?-pregunto yeyé, Eunhyuk y Kibum se miraron y luego miraron detenidamente a Donghae quien no se veía decidido –juguemos piedra papel y tijera- dijo Kibum, y Eunhyuk algo molesto accedió.  
- hai pai poo**- dijeron al tiempo, ambos tenían motivación, no pensaban perder ante el otro y cederle al otro la oportunidad de ser la pareja de aquel encantador pez-hai pai poo- repitieron, esta vez se definiría el ganador, piedra y tijera, Kibum había ganado  
-hyung! Jugaremos los dos- dijo Kibum al mayor sin ocultar su felicidad, Eunhyuk no sabía cómo contener su rabia, había perdido y además no sabía con exactitud cómo se sentía, ya no podía ocultar mas sus celos, y Donghae ni siquiera se había subido en los hombros del menor, así que decidió salir de allí lo antes posible, se sumergió en el agua y nado hasta la orilla contraria y salió de la piscina mientras escuchaba como el juego había comenzado y sus compañeros jugaban alegremente, se dirigió silenciosamente a ese lugar, donde momentos antes había sido tan feliz con su pececito, quería sacar toda su rabia y celos y desesperación y no sabía cuánto más en ese recinto, lo haría de la forma que más le gustaba, bailando, porque cuando bailaba se alejaba del mundo que le rodeaba y todo le era ajeno, no había nada..nada en el mundo que le gustara más que bailar, o hasta ahora él lo había sentido así, una gruesa lágrima cayo por su mejilla y así se interno en su mundo, un mundo impenetrable, despejando poco a poco su mente, realmente ya no sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo llevaba allí, bailando y a decir verdad tampoco le importaba.

Donghae sintio algo estraño en el ambiente, sentía que le faltaba algo, algo no andaba bien. Cuando cayó de los hombros de Kibum su pequeño caballo, se dio cuenta que Eunhyuk no estaba, su monito no se encontraba en el lugar, El sabia que algo le pasaba , Últimamente había estado un poco raro y sin contarle absolutamente nada, sintió que la angustia lo atormentaba y decidió ir en busca del mayor, lo busco en su habitación primero, descubriendo que esta estaba vacía y tal como la habían dejado , paso por los saunas y yacusi, pero tampoco estaba allí, ya había recorrido prácticamente todo el Hotel, agotado y casi dándose por vencido Recordó aquel lugar donde horas antes habían estado juntos –Claro Como no lo pensé! Hyukie Debe de estar allí- Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo hasta encontrarse frente a una pequeña puertecita, paro en seco, calmo su respiración y tomo el pomo de la puerta, Sabia que detrás de esta encontraría a su amigo , aunque no sabia que era lo que le esperaba mas adelante allí dentro, Lentamente giro el pomo plateado abriendo la puertecita suavemente y asomando la cabeza por la abertura que esta le enseñaba vio a un Eunhyuk viendo al techo con los ojos cerrados, con su pantaloneta de baño todo sudado frente a aquella maquina doble de baile; Avanzo lentamente hasta ubicarse a un costado de su amigo sin que el se diera cuenta, Cuando Eunhyuk bajo la mirada y lo vio a su lado , sin dirigirle una palabra bajo de aquella plataforma dispuesto a salir de esa pequeña pero acogedora habitación pues sentía que no soportaría verlo sin dejar escapar una lagrima; Pero antes de que este pudiera salir algo lo detuvo, Donghae lo agarro del brazo, dándole la vuelta y haciendo que se miraran a los ojos –Que es lo que sucede contigo Hyukie? Por que te comportas así?- le dijo el menor Tomándolo de el mentón y obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos  
-¿Porque me evitas? ¿Hice algo que te molestara?- pregunto con un aire de tristeza –no , no es eso Hae, es solo que estoy algo confundido ,bueno estaba ,es decir, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo muy importante , pero creo que es algo doloroso cuando no sabes si puede ser realidad o no y menos si…- se quedo callado –Si que Hyuki?- -No nada olvídalo, no te preocupes estaré bien- dijo quitándole la importancia que en realidad tenia y dándole la espalda -Hyuki no me gusta verte así, no te vayas quédate , quédate por favor aunque no me digas nada quiero acompañarte en tu dolor y ayudarte así sea solo con un abrazo- dijo Donghae con los ojos húmedos y la voz algo entrecortada- El mayor se dio vuelta yal ver al menor con lagrimas en los ojos, fue hacia él y seco las lagrimas que derramaban por sus mejillas con la yema de sus dedos –Tu eres la razón por la que estoy así, no quiero verte derramar una sola lagrima y menos por mi causa, porque en realidad lo que me pasa, lo que a mí me pasa en que yo…- corto las palabras, miro a l suelo, tomo aire, levanto la mirada de nuevo y le dijo -.. es porque yo TE AMO – hizo una pausa –la verdad es que hoy me di cuenta , que te he amado desde el primer momento, desde ese maravilloso instante en el que te conocí y no puedo soportar la idea de que alguien te separe de mi… simplemente no puedo vivir sin ti, ya te has hecho parte de mi, ahora eres la parte más importante- Bajo la cabeza y sintiendo pena por la confesión que acababa de realizar se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación pero siendo detenido por segunda vez en el mismo día por el menor, quien le dio la vuelta y sin pensarlo dos veces , lo tomo por el mentón y lo acerco delicadamente hacia su propia boca, dejando un dulce beso con sabor a miel y vainilla impregnado en sus labios, fue un beso suave y efímero, pero en el cual se demostraron todas las emociones sentimientos y pensamientos que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando se separaron el mayor miro al otro preguntándole con los ojos silenciosa pero directamente el porqué de lo que había acabado de suceder –Hyuki yo también te amo, y no debes de tener miedo de que me separe de ti, pues jamás lo hare, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti y sin tu magnifica sonrisa, te prometo que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz – robándole así un casto y fugaz beso; el mayor no sabía que sentir, si reír o llorar, si abrazarlo o besarlo, lo único que tenía claro es que no quería separarse de su amor jamás; y así lo abrazo, recostando se en su pecho y soltando unas pequeñas y tiernas lagrimas de emoción –No sabes lo difícil que fue para mí decirte esto Hae, no sabes el miedo que tenia de que no me quisieras de la misma manera como yo lo hacía- suspiro –yo sentía igual Hyuki y por la misma razón que tu , siempre me reprimía y aparentaba, pero ahora que ya lo sé puedo estar más tranquilo y puedo ser más sincero contigo y conmigo mismo también – lo abrazo lo soltó e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos – por esta razón quiero preguntarte algo – Eunhyuk lo miro algo extrañado pero con ese brillo en los ojos de perplejidad y emoción que lo caracterizaban –lo que quiero saber Hyuki es que si a ti te gustaría ser mi Novio- El mayor sin dar una respuesta verbal se acerco al menor, juntando la punta de sus narices y fundiéndose en un profundo beso de amor, el cual respondió a cualquier duda y pregunta adicional que tuviera su amado, al separarse se miraron a los ojos no lo podían creer , la felicidad los embargaba – quisiera quedarme así contigo por mucho tiempo- dijo Eunhyuk mientras apoyaba su frente en el hombro del menor –Puedes hacerlo amor ahora no hay nada que pueda detenernos- -Te amo- -Yo también te amo- y dicho esto salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la habitación donde por primera vez dormirían como una pareja de verdad, cuidando el uno del otro.

Ya salía el sol y unos cuantos rayos de luz iluminaban el rostro de los tres angelitos que dormían plácidamente, uno con los brazos y piernas encima de los otros dos y con las cobijas revolcadas y por el piso, cuando alguien golpeo a la puerta –chicos chicos levántense ya!, que tienen harto trabajo que hacer el día de hoy –dijo Leeteuk con voz autoritaria- -Umma cinco minutitos mas – dijo el chino hablando una especie de coreano y mandarín mezclado - -No, no mas ya los deje dormir bastante- -Hay Umma es que no pudimos dormir bien- dijo el milky skin reprochando y estirándose lentamente –Tu dormiste Hyung, yo y Hangeng Hyung fuimos los que no pudimos dormir a causa de tus golpes y tus ronquidos – dijo Siwon de lo que parecía ser mal humor, así de mala noche habían pasado? Pensó .Leeteuk –no es culpa mía ni de nadie, aparte de ustedes mismos que hayan dormido mal - -Ok como digas Cindrella- Siwon se levanto de la cama y se entro a bañar – No nos demoramos Leeteuk Hyung – dijo el chino mirando al mayor que con un reprobatorio gesto se voltio y siguió su camino ya que debía continuar su labor

-Simba me quiero bañar sal rápido de ahí- Grito Heechul golpeando la puerta, - Simba apúrate si- cuando se disponía a golpear de nuevo, el menor abrió la puerta algo irritado por culpa del mayor – Ya entra de una vez – dijo Siwon saliendo del baño con el torso desnudo y una toalla blanca amarrada a su cintura, dejando al mayor con la boca abierta –Hannie me harías un favor? – pregunto el menor - ¿podrías salir un segundo de la habitación mientras me visto- -Claro, solo avísame cuando Heechul Hyung termine de bañarse para yo poder hacerlo- dijo el chino saliendo de la habitación –claro yo te aviso, y tu Hyung –dijo mirando a Heechul –no tenias mucha prisa por bañarte?... entonces qué haces todavía ahí parado? –Ah? – dijo el mayor saliendo de su trance –Oye esa no es forma de Hablarle a tu Hyung – dijo volteándose y pensando en el perfecto cuerpo de su donsangen, cuando Heechul ya se había entrado a bañar, Siwon termino de vestirse y peinarse, cuando Heechul salió Hangeng se metió rápidamente.. Pues ya hacía bastante tempo que Leeteuk los estaba esperando, y mientras este se bañaba Heechul acabando de vestirse miraba de reojo a Siwon - Agh! … Como simba puede tener ese Cuerpo y yo no- pensó, seguía algo molesto con el menor puesto que le había hablado de una forma muy irrespetuosa, aunque realmente detrás de esa rabia que sentía en aquel momento, había algo palpitante a punto de estallar.

Después de varias horas de arduo trabajo, ya estaba todo listo para comenzar una muy divertida y animada fiesta para el presidente, solo faltaba el festejado, el cual no debía tardar, así que apagaron las luces y se escondieron a la espera del presidente y el trió dinámico, ninguno de los chicos imaginaba lo que les esperaba por la noche.  
-hey oh my president! We are here now yo-yo – dijo heechul hacienda un suave movimiento de manos mientras siwon abría lentamente la puerta dejando ver la penumbra que abarcaba la habitación, el presidente entro y miro al trió dinámico con un brillo de desconcierto en los ojos –sorpresa!-gritaron todos los sujus saliendo de su escondite –sengil chukha hamnida!- y comenzaron a cantar- sengil chukha hamnida sengil chukha hamnida saranghanun pliyang* (의장) sengil chukha hamnida! Felicitaciones!-dijeron y uno a uno se acercaron a abrazar al presidente- por favor disfrute de la fiesta que con mucho cariño le hemos preparado- dijo el líder.  
Gracias chicos-dijo el presi- bueno y que esperan vamos a bailar!- dijo llendo a la mitad de la habitación - come on barbie lets go party! -comenzó a cantar chulie mientras arrastraba a siwon y a hangen con él, y así poco a poco todos se reunieron con el presidente para bailar menos el eunhae que estaba algo mas movido para bailar, pero se demoraban algo porque ante cada canción de aquel reproductor se miraban coquetamente el uno al otro y decidían según como su parejo lo bailaría.  
Al otro lado de la habitación estaban Yeye y wookie repartiendo trago a diestra y siniestra con una sonrisa malvada –hyung no deberías darles tanto, o es que acaso quieres que se emborrachen?-pregunto inocentemente el menor.  
-jojojo- rio por lo bajo yeye-elemental mi querido wookie, tu también deberías injerir un poco de licor, no crees?  
-y que me emborrache y te aproveches y me lleves a Canadá?-dijo wookie mirando al mayor  
- mmm no lo había pensado, pero no es una mala idea-dijo pensativo  
-no! Olvídalo! Olvida lo que dije, aun no me quiero casar!  
-y quien hablo de casarse?- dijo el mayor con una sonrisa picara dejando a wookie en shock.  
El kyumin por otra parte estaba bailando animadamente pues a min le encantaban todas las canciones de aqua, así que kyu solamente le seguía la corriente bailando aquello para hacerlo feliz.  
-minnie que te parece si vamos a comer unos bocadillos?-pregunto el menor mientras el pinku cantaba, tomándole de la cintura.  
- si vamos bebe-dijo el mayor dándole un suave beso en los labios sorprendiendo al otro- quiero comer unos cuantos dulces.  
Mientras sungmin le daba pedacitos de pastel a kyu en la boca, leeteuk luchaba para qué kangin fuera a bailar con él, pero simplemente este se resistía.  
-hay amor, baila conmigo, aunque sea solo una vez, mira que la fiesta es para divertirnos no para quedarnos sentados-decía con voz suplicante  
-pero es que yo no sé bailar ESO, si fuera otra canción…- acabado de decir eso, eunhyuk y donghae cumplen su suplica, ya que empezaba a sonar shake it de metro station.  
-hay esta sí que la sabes bailar, no me lo puedes negar  
-está bien, pero la bailamos pegaditos o nada!- dijo el menor con un deje de perversión en los ojos  
-y que todos nos morboseen?  
-quiero que todos envidien lo que es mío- dijo tocando lujuriosamente el cuerpo del mayor  
-está bien, pero bailemos ya- dijo sonrojado el mayor.

Conforme más adentrada la noche, la fiesta se prendía mas, la mayoría ya estaban borrachos, mientras los demás estaban prendidos pero "sobrios" aun, el licor había hecho de las suyas, ya a nadie le daba pena bailar con los otros. Comenzó a sonar una canción de reggaetón** y en la pista de baile se distinguían todas las parejas de suju, al verlos bailar de aquella manera, nadie jamás pondría en duda su relación, el kanteuk hacia baile con ropa y al compaz de la música, el kyumin se restregaba empalagosamente, el sihanchul se hacía presente, siwi por delante y hannie por detrás, haciendo un delicioso(?) sándwich de heechul, el yewook no se quedaba atrás, aunque este último fuera una de las parejas más sobrias del lugar, tímidamente bailaban unidos por las caderas, Ryewook, el más sobrio de todos en aquella habitación, estaba tan sonrojado ante tal contacto con el emo prince que no le sostenía la mirada, aunque cuando miraba a sus compañeros se sonrojaba aun mas, gracias a dios el manager el presidente se habían quedado dormidos en el sofá, antes de que ese…ese espectáculo morboso empezara, y es que hasta kibum y shindong estaban bailando placenteramente, este ultimo tratando al otro como toda una dama, kibum estaba más que feliz ante las atenciones del otro. Eunhyuk bailaba sensualmente cerca del pececito quien se mordía el labio  
-te amo mi monito lindo- le dijo al oído mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de la nuca del mayor, acercándose aun mas y coordinando sus pelvis.  
-yo también te amo, más de lo que te puedas imaginar- dijo el otro mientras le besaba el cuello.

Todos bailaban sensualmente al compas de la pasión dejando en evidencia su verdadero yo, y el amor que sentían hacia los demás, era una noche loca; hangen se fue al baño mientras sonaba una canción lenta y romántica de fondo, el sichul se quedo bailando, como una pareja de novios, heechul abrazaba a simba por el cuello y este le tomaba de la cintura, acercándolo lentamente hasta su pecho donde el mayor se recostó, ante esta acción siwi lo abrazo con más ímpetu, como temiendo que este se le escapara de los brazos, que bella escena aquella, de pronto y sin previo aviso el manager se despertó y al ver la hora mando a todos a sus respectivas habitaciones y así concluyo aquella velada inolvidable, de la cual más de uno no tendría claros recuerdos en la mañana siguiente, debido a las altas cantidades de alcohol en sus venas.

Siwon, heechul y hangen se acomodaron para dormir en su King, siwon al lado izquierdo, hangen en la derecha y heechul en la mitad, al poco tiempo de haberse acomodado cayeron los tres en los brazos de Morfeo. En mitad de la noche un ruido sordo se escucho por la habitación, siwon había caído de la cama, pues no dejaba de moverse, la razón: hacía mucho calor, aquel suelo frio en el que había aterrizado era tan endemoniadamente refrescante que decidió quedarse lo que le restaba de la noche allí. A la mañana siguiente alrededor de la 10am el sol irrumpía en aquella habitación, dando de lleno en la cara de chulie, quien se movió para evitarlos y callo de la cama, pero no sintió dolor alguno pues, algo o mejor dicho, alguien había amortiguado su caída, bajo su cuerpo, un siwon a punto de despertar lo recibía con sus bellos y finos labios, que bien se sentía aquello, ese simple contacto con el menor lo tenía hipnotizado, aquello solo duro unos 5 segundos, pues el menor se sobresalto ante el contacto y se movió bruscamente, haciendo que el mayor se despertara de su ensimismamiento y se alejara rápida y completamente de él.  
-tsk, lo siento simba, me caí de la cama- dijo un heechul completamente sonrojado  
- no te preocupes, hyung fue un accidente y no ha pasado nadada.  
-si, tienes razón, no ha pasado nada- dijo el mayor bajando la cabeza sintiendo como aquellas mariposas desaparecían lenta y dolorosamente de su estomago- bueno es hora de irme a bañar- dijo levantándose y llendo hacia el baño  
En la habitación hannie y siwi hablaban animadamente, hasta que se percataron de que su hyung estaba tardando mucho  
-será que le ha pasado algo?- pregunto siwon  
- no lo sé, solo sé que está tardando mucho, será que se golpeo la cabeza y esta tendido en el suelo inconsciente?- pregunto paranoicamente el chino  
-qué? Vamos a mirar!- dijo siwon mientras se levantaba asustado y abría la puerta sin tocar, cuando un grito resonó por toda la habitación  
-que te pasa simba depravado, pervertido  
-oh disculpa hyung-dijo mientras se volteaba tapándose los ojos- pensé que te había pasado algo, porque te estabas tardando demasiado, hora y media es demasiado para una ducha sabes?-dijo saliendo dl baño con los cachetes sonrosados, dejando al mayor anonadado intentando cubrirse con sus manos  
-hmp es que acaso uno ya no puede dedicarse al cuidado de su piel?- dijo mientras se cerraba la puerta. -Por qué? Por que tuvo que ser él? Por que no hannie?, agg- rezongaba heechul en su interior- maldito simba, ahora si que menos podre sacarlo de mi cabeza, es que como pretende que lo haga!.

Y así pasaron los días, sin ninguna novedad o acontecimiento fuera de lo común, heechul con simba en la cabeza, donghae y eunhyuk mas unidos que nunca, ryewook aprendiendo a conocer a yesung mas de lo que nunca pensó hacerlo, leeteuk y kangin como appa y omma, mandando, regañando pero como siempre amándose cada día un poco mas, kyuhyun consintiendo a sungmin como siempre y kibum sintiéndose raro cuando se encontraba a solas con shindong, pronto y sin que se dieran cuenta, las pequeñas vacaciones habían acabado y se encontraban de nuevo en casa, sanos y salvos.

/•/ De vuelta al presente /•/

* * *

* creo que asi se pronuncia el casoo dice presidente XD  
** no se si asi se escriba..asi que mis disculpas si no es asi :D

amm pues de nuevo muchas gracias por seguir nuestra creacion y tomarse el tiempo para postear sus pensamientos :D  
un abrazoo para las nuevas lectoras :D  
y un beso para todas las demas :D  
weee y recuerden dejar sus opiniones y pensamientos :D  
mucho love para ustedes :D


End file.
